


Because Japanesse Guy Don't Need Tutors

by DellaSenpai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Black girl two Japanesse guys, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaSenpai/pseuds/DellaSenpai
Summary: Mila Rose is a tutor at her college. What happens when she answers one ad looking for a tutor. She learns the hard way why Japanese Guys dont need tutors. 18up Straight up Smutty one shot three way Mila Rose x Shiro x Ichigo.





	

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. I'd put up flyers for tutoring all over the campus, but this was the first response that I'd received. My feet were sore from wearing heels and I hope he came to the door soon. At 5'6, heels weren't a must for me but it helped me feel like I had some type of dominance over people. I adjusted my bra straps to line up with my camisole. I hate wearing bras, but being a 36 DD cup I hardly had a choice. I smooth my skirt, to make sure it was neat. I hoped it wasn't too short, but it was hot today.

"Oh hey, uh.. Mila Rose right?" A tall Japanese looking guy answered the door. He had orange hair and kind chocolate brown eyes; I thought he was pretty cute.

"Um yeah, hi Ichigo Kurosaki right?. I stuttered, Ready to get started?" I asked. He smiled and showed me into his dorm. On the couch was a a guy with white hair, pale skin and yellow eyes with a big bowl of cereal. I'd seen him last semester in a some history class. I laughed every time I saw him because I personally thought he was a fucking idiot. Not an idiot like stupid, like a class clown idiot. He defiantly wasn't on professor Ishida's good list that semester. Now that I looked between them both I noticed that they were either twins or brothers. He frowned once I smiled in his direction after I put two and two together.

"Dude, did you draw dicks on mah face while I was asleep again? You're such ah asshole." Shiro asked.

"I didn't draw any cocks on your face Shiro, even though you love it," Ichigo said.

"Then why she laufin at me?"

"Oh um, it's not you, I was just thinking about a TV show." I said quickly. Shiro mumbled something and went back to his cereal. I sat down at the table and pulled out my books and notes.

"You want something to drink? We got Gatorade, Red Bull, Coke and water." Ichigo asked.

"Some water would be nice thanks." I replied. He poured the water into a glass and dropped a few ice cubes inside and then handed it to me.

"So where are you from?" Ichigo asked me.

"The south," I said.

"Wow really? I thought you were like from Jamaica or something," Ichigo commented.

"Dude, don' be racist!" Shiro yelled.

"What? She's like, exotic." Ichigo said defending himself.

"It's cool; I get that a lot for some reason. Now, what part were you having problems at?" Ichigo and I went over my notes for about a half an hour. I fanned myself with my notebooks and both guys had removed their shirts. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle of chocolate.

Shiro watched TV while Ichigo and I worked. He flipped through channels, never stopping for more than a second. I wanted to throw my book at him.

"Hey can you keep it down, douche bag, I'm trying to study." Ichigo said and Shiro flipped Ichigo the bird. Shiro went over to the TV and put in a DVD, instead of going back to the couch, he heads to a recliner in the corner, which was directly across from me. He was quiet so it didn't bother me.

After a few minutes I look over at the TV, and see a Black woman on the screen. She's wearing a red string bikini and looked like her body was covered in baby oil. I looked over to Shiro and his hand was in his shorts. He looked right at me and went back to watching the flick. The woman bent over shaking her ass. A pale hand rubbed her ass and then pried her ass open with both hands.

Ichigo seemed not to notice, so I pretended like I didn't see anything. When I looked up again the Black woman was playing with her clit with one while thrusting a white flesh color dildo in her pussy. Shiro was now seriously stroking himself.

"Can you go in your room or something and watch that junk?" I asked annoyed. Shiro waved the remote with his free hand.

"Why don' ya come do it yaself," he said with a smirk. I guess he thought I'd be embarrassed or shy or something but I stormed over to him. In the few steps I took to get to him, he'd taken out his half hard cock. He placed the remote on his thigh, like he was trying to test me.

"Give it to me Shiro," I demanded.

"Take it." He said still grinning. When I reached down to get the remote, he grabbed me by the hand. He pulled me down so hard that I fell to my knees.

"What the hell you jerk!" I yelled. When I tried to get up, two hands held me down by the shoulders. I turned my head and Ichigo was behind me, holding me down. Shiro moved closer to the edge of the chair, his cock right in front of my face.

"Suck it," he demanded.

"No way! Stop fucking around you guys!" Shiro grabbed me by my ponytail forcing my head still, while I tried to avoid his cock. Ichigo put all his weight on me, keeping still and Shiro began to slap me in the face with his dick. It hurt a lot more than expected. It had to be over 9 inches long, pretty thick, and pale. One of them pinched my nose so that I couldn't breathe. I tried fighting it but after a minute I had to open my mouth for air. In a second Shiro grabbed me by the head with both his hand and forced my mouth on his cock. I almost gagged, he was so big.

"Suck my cock," I heard Shiro demand. Even though his cock was in my mouth, I tried not to let my tongue come in contact with his ever hardening flesh. I shook my head and muffled protests.

Ichigo unhooked my bra, and lowered my shirt so my breast hung out. He started to squeeze my nipples really hard. My nipples were extremely sensitive so the pain was almost excruciating.

"Suck him off," Ichigo said and pinched me even harder. I got really scared. I was alone in their place and at the very least they had knives in the kitchen. I slowly slid my tongue against his shaft. With one hand Shiro guided my head on his cock, making me bob up and down.

"That's right," Shiro moaned, "work those big black cocksucking lips." I felt Ichigo behind me lift up my skirt.

"Dude, the bitch isn't wearing any panties," Ichigo said with a laugh. I groaned around Shiro's cock. I was in such a hurry not to be late; I forgot to put any on.

"What a slutty tutor!," Ichigo said and he smacked my ass. He nudged my legs apart and I tried to reach around to stop him, he smacked my ass again. He pulled both of my hands behind my back and tied them together with a scarf or something. With my hands bound Ichigo began to play with my pussy. He massaged my lips and gently flicked my clit. Shiro slowly made me suck him slower, shoving his cock almost down my throat. His dick had thick veins, that I felt all over my tongue. I would have enjoyed it if they hadn't forced me.

Ichigo slid two fingers inside my pussy, and stroked me hard and with his other hand he pulled on my clit like he was trying to milk me. I'd never felt anything like that before. I was so annoyed at myself that it felt a little good.

"This black bitch is getting wet," Ichigo said and plunged another finger in me. Shiro sped up my head and I felt his cock throb. I had a feeling what was about to happen. I tried to pull away but he kept I tight hold on me. Ichigo pulled his fingers from my pussy, and spread my ass apart. With my own juices as lube, he stuck a finger in my asshole. He continued to rub my clit as he slowly finger fucked my ass.

"Keep doin whaeva yah doing dude, this bitch is moaning on mah cock," Shiro said. I was pissed at myself because he was right. I'd always be afraid of ass play and never knew how good it could feel. Ichigo slipped in another finger and I felt my pussy juice drip down my leg. He leaned over, and I felt his breath at my ear.

"You like that don't you slut? Sucking an Japanese cock while your ass is getting opened up?" I shook my head in protest. I refused to admit anything to him. Shiro began to fuck my face full on, I gagged and choked but he didn't relent. He stood up fully on the chair and shoved his dick as far down my throat as it would go.

"Fuuuuuck!" I heard him yell out as he came in my mouth. He held my head tightly, forcing me to swallow every drop of his load. Tears streamed down my cheeks from his coarseness. Shiro eased his cock from my mouth. I tried to wipe my face, but forgot that my hands were tied. Shiro lied down on the floor. Ichigo hadn't stopped fingering me, only slowed down.

"That was tha best head in mah life," Shiro said with a laugh. Ichigo impaled his fingers even deeper, almost pushing over so that my ass was in the air. He withdrew roughly from my ass and grabbed me by my hair, and practically dragged me over to Shiro. Ichigo picked me up and flung me over Shiro so that straddled him. I sat on Shiro , trying to crawl away from his cock. Shiro grabbed me by the hips, forcing me closer to head of his shaft.

Ichigo came to my side, yanking my head up. Before I could even say 'ouch' he shoved his cock in my mouth. I kept pulling my head back; his cock was too big and was stretching my mouth open. He slowly fucked my face but not as harshly as Shiro had. I poised myself over Shiro, avoiding his cock as best I could. He began to fondle and caress my breasts.

"Look at these fat black tits," he said as he smashed them together. The way Shiro massaged them was actually nice. He licked his thumbs and rubbed them over my nipples. With one hand Shiro reached down and grabbed his cock. He rubbed the head against the lips of my pussy. I kept moving, trying to avoid him from entering me.

Ichigo withdrew from my mouth. He went over to the kitchen and I heard him rummaging around in the cupboards. Shiro gripped me hard by the hips, lowering me down on him.

"Ugh..." I grunted as Shiro filled me up. His cock was stiff and hot.

"Ride me," he demanded.

"Fuck you," I glared at him but he only smirked back. Ichigo came back over to me. He wrapped something around my neck, like a dish towel. Ichigo yanked me back as Shiro thrust roughly into me. With each thrust, he went deep and deeper into my pussy. I could barely keep myself stable. If it had not been for Ichigo tugging me straight, I'd have probably fallen to the floor. Ichigo mumbled something I couldn't understand over Shiro groans and then a warm thick liquid ran down my back. Ichigo smoothed it over my ass.

"Hold her ass open for me, dude." Ichigo said to Shiro. He pried my ass cheeks apart, stretching it so much that it began to hurt. I felt Ichigo circle my asshole with the head of his dick.

"W...wa...wait Ichigo, I've never—" He cut me off by tightening the towel around my neck. I shut my eyes in pain as Ichigo eased into my hole. I'd never tried anal before, but I knew I had to relax myself or it would be a lot more painful.

"This slut is letting me right in," Ichigo jeered. He buried his cock inside me all the way to the hilt. I felt like passing out. After a moment the pain passed and Ichigo's measure strokes started to feel somewhat good.

"I think this bitch likes getting fucked in the ass. She's creaming all over my cock," Shiro said.

Ichigo yanked me back, making it harder for me to breath.

"You like having two Japanese cocks filling up your filthy black holes, don't you?" Ichigo whispered close to my ear. I shook my head, No! Ichigo pulled all the way out, leaving my ass feeling empty. He then plunged back in harder than he ever had before.

He pushed down onto Shiro and began ramming my ass almost relentlessly.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo growled.

"Y...yes," I whimpered softly. He put his hand on my neck, clasping around it with increasing pressure.

"Then fucking act like it," He said harshly. I let a small moan escape, which encouraged them both.

I tried to resist with everything I could. Shiro was giving quick sharp pumps to my wet pussy while Ichigo gave slower but powerful strokes in my ass. Even being choked by Ichigo made everything seem more sensitive. I felt a familiar heat in the pit of my stomach.

"M...More," I ground out. I knew I was close.

"Damn it, she's squeezing my cock so fucking hard," Shiro said from under me. With each thrust I felt him throb. He bucked, going even deeper which caused me to shiver.

"Oh my god," I moaned. Even though I was soaking wet, I clenched Shiro's cock as hard as I could. He slowly stopped his erratic pace and began to deliver long rough strokes. Within a moment he stilled, gripping my hips. His cock started to pulsate in me, throbbing like crazy.

"Get her up," Shiro said quickly. Ichigo pulled me back, allowing Shiro to ease from under me. He kneeled in front of me pulling my head down onto his cock. This time I welcomed him. Ichigo kept a steady pace on fucking me in my ass, as the position changed. Every time he pounded into me, Shiro went further down my throat.

"Suck me good," Shiro said. I inhaled him tightly as possible and soon I could taste salty sweetness of his precum. I'd never swallowed a guy before, but with Ichigo pushing me into Shiro there was no way I could escape it. Shiro grabbed me hair, his cock swelling more than I thought possible.

"Son of a bitch!" Shiro grunted, Cumming in my mouth. The thick gooey liquid filled my mouth quicker than I could swallow it all. He held my face close, pumping every last drop down my throat. Once he'd somewhat softened, he shakily withdrew.

I collapsed without Shiro's support. Ichigo pulled me up by the arms. His fast and steady rhythm never ceasing. I grunted each time he pounded away at my ass. Ichigo took me by surprise when he pulled out. He flipped over so that I lay on my back. He spread my legs as far apart as they would go and dove into my ass again. Sweat was dripping down his forehead.

"Look at me you fucking cockslut!" Ichigo commanded. I stared him directly in the eyes. He once again placed his hands around my neck. I squirmed under him arching my back. "I love choking your black ass." He moaned.

"I...I'm going to cum," I said straining my voice. Ichigo tightened his grip, rolling his eyes back. I hitched my legs around his waist, pulling deeper into me. I started to convulse with every stroke. For the first time, I came, from having my ass fucked. It hit me like a wave, sending a shock over my entire body.

"Ahh...fuck yeah!," Ichigo yells. He continued to drill my ass while he blew his load. His hot cum felt like lava spewing inside of me. It seemed like Ichigo would never stop cumming. His pace slowed but there was a wet gushy sound with each stroke. He pulled out of my ass with a 'pop'. He took one hand off my neck and jerked his cock off further. The warm droplets splattered across my stomach.

When he was spent, Ichigo moved to the side of me, laying down on the floor. For a few moments it stayed quiet, save for our deep breathing.

"I knew when I saw her in she'd be a great fuck." I heard Ichigo say somewhere beyond my peripheral. My body still tingled from Cumming, I breathed a deep sigh.

"You were right dude," Shiro said sluggishly. I heard a faint rustle of keys and the sound of a door creaking.

"What the hell is going on?!" A another male's voice yelled out. My hands still bound, I struggled to get up.

A guy came into the living room. He had dark black hair, glasses and pale skin. Oh my god! I noticed it was Professor Ishida I knew he would save me from them. Ichigo waved a hand dismissively.

"A welcome home present Uryu," Ichigo said. The guy's expression quickly turned from anger to delight. He smirked and came closer to me. Looking down on my sweaty body.

"Good job boys!" Uryu said with a smile. You both pass the class with full marks. I cringed as he gripped my hair. He pulls me up to his face and smirks. 

"I have been waiting for you a long time Miss Rose."


End file.
